Data storage systems employing so-called DASD's (direct access storage devices) are typically comprised of a plurality of data storage devices such as hard disk drive assemblies that are individually mounted in a common cabinet and that are electrically interconnected to provide a high-capacity data storage system. Typically, high-speed semiconductor cache memory is implemented along with the disk drive storage device assemblies to provide a selectively-configurable, high performance, data storage system commercially available from the assignee of the instant invention that may offer, for example, 6.8 GB or more of disk storage capacity, using 16, 32, 64 or even 128 disk drives.
Each hard disk drive assembly is typically enclosed by an elongated carrier to which a hard disk storage device is fastened. An electrical connector mounted at one end of the carrier is electrically interconnected to the hard disk storage device. A handle is provided at the other end of the carrier. An interconnection board having spaced-apart electrical connectors, one for each of the connectors of the hard disk assemblies, is mounted inside a common card cage of the data storage system. The hard disk drive assemblies are held by their handle ends and inserted and removed from the common card cage, respectively, to plug and unplug their connector ends from corresponding connectors provided therefor on the interconnection board mounted inside the card cage. Insertion and removal of each hard disk drive assembly is typically done with the power "off", as during initial set up and/or maintenance.
Slidably inserting each hard disk drive assembly, however, gives rise to various lateral forces that act to mis-align the mating connectors on each hard disk drive assembly and card cage interconnection board, potentially damaging the pins and connectors on the hard disk drive assembly and interconnection board. Additionally, partial or complete hard disk drive and/or storage system component failure may occur if, when a hard disk drive assembly is hot plugged, electrical connectors and pins make contact with unintended pins or connectors in the card cage. It is therefore critical to provide a direct access storage device which can be inserted and removed with the power "on", and whose connectors are always aligned and whose components as well as pins and connectors are preserved against damage caused by misalignment and unwanted power.